Their reasons
by rcr
Summary: Sasuke has return after killing Itachi.He has his eyes set on Hinata.He wants her to become his wife and help him restore his clan.ButHinata is engaged to Neji. Wrng:Sasuke will act evil.
1. The threat

I do not own Naruto (crying).

Warning: Horrible grammar and horrible spelling.

**AN: I rewrote the chapter so please read. I added many more things to this chapter.**

**Their reasons**

**chapter 1**

**The threat**

---

Sasuke had return after killing his brother and Orochimaru and had his eyes set on Hinata.

Hinata is engaged with Neji (the council decided this in order to produce a stronger heir.)

Neji acts indifferent with Hinata. He goes around and 'pretends' Ten-Ten, even in front of Hinata.

Hinata is hurt, although she doesn't love him...she still loves Naruto.

---

Almost everyone was on Ino's birthday party. The party was held in a club at 9pm. Neji and Hinata went togethere as a 'coulple' and still he chose to ignore her. As soon as they arrived to the party, he left her side without a word. Hinata was now alone as Neji was sorrounded by his friends, never paying attention to her.

Hinata decided to mingled with some friends and tried to have a good time, trying to forget the humiliation Neji was putting her through.

No one knew this, but Hinata had a stalker...non other than the last Uchiha. Ever since she arrived to the party with Neji, he had been looking at her every move. He knew she was engaged with Neji, yet Neji didn't seem to pay any attention to Hinata.

_'Well, if he doesn't pay attention to her. He will loose her, and it will be his own fault. That stupid fool, I know he is ignoring her and making her feel bad on purpose. Hmph, this will be easier than I thought. I just need an excuse to approach Hinata and that idiot is providing it...even better, he is making her vulnerable and makes her an easier prey.'_

Ever since he came back, he had noticed the difference in the once shy heiress. He liked what he saw and decided that she would become his wife, no matter what. She was the one he wanted to help him restore his clan. He knew he couldn't just go barge in to the Hyuuga complex and demand for her hand in marriage. He was a traitor and the Hyuuga elders would never give her up to him...that would dishonor the clan. He knew that very well. The only way for her to be able to marry him was if she wasn't the Hyuuga heir anymore...only then she would free to marry whoever. Too bad that Hinata got engaged to Neji, that made things a bit more difficult. Yet, he never doubted that Hinata would marry him instead of Neji.

Sasuke eyed the quiet girl and was awed. This was the first time he had seen her without her usual baggy training clothes. What she was wearing now were form fitting and it taunted him. She was definately going to be his wife. She was wearing a sleeveless, sheer, blue top that was tight on her body; which made her curves be more visible. She wore a low rise, black and form fitting pant. The girl had something great going on. Perfect size breast, not to big and not too small. She had a small waist that made her top attributes more eye-catching. She was perfect...he would say 90-60-90.

He could sense her sadness even though it was masked with a smile. It was obvious that she was being affected by Neji's actions. Although, he didn't feel bad for her. He was actually glad because that could only mean, he could have a chance to get close to her.

Neji started drinking sake since he arrived at the party and was having some trouble controlling it.

He was talking with his friends when he spotted Hinata all alone in a corner. He started walking up to her; if anybody saw him walk, they would have never guessed he was drunk. When he reached Hinata, he just stood there looking at her. Hinata felt tense and decided to leave, only to be grabbed by Neji.

Neji grab Hinata's arm with some force and pins her to a wall. He gets really close to Hinata, making her squirm a bit.

"You look really lovely tonight Hinata-chan." He starts to scan her from head to toe.

"Neji-Nissan...You are drunk."

Neji quickly releases Hinata's arm as he realized his actions. "No I am not." He smirks and walks away toward Ten-ten. There was no damn way Hinata was going to see him showing such emotions as love toward her. He would be damn. He left her in a very depress state, just as he was hoping.

---

Sasuke from afar was watching the fallowing event and smirked.

_'Finally the time has come for me to act. Thanks Neji.'_

Sasuke watches Hinata going and sitting down at the bar table. Sasuke fallows and sits next to her, with the plan already in his mind.

He orders sake and waits. Hinata doesn't even seems to notice Sasuke, since she is los in thought.

When they serve him the Sake, he hands it to Hinata.

"Here...drink."

"Huh?" Hinata finally snapped out of her thoughts and looks at Sasuke. "Sasuke? Sorry, what did you say?"

Sasuke gives out an odd chuckle before repeating himself. "Here, drink this."

Hinata looked at the Sake, then at Sasuke. "No thanks."

"I think you need this drink Hinata."

"Oh, no really. I don't. Thanks anyways."

"You don't want to drink because you know you are too weak. Am I right?"

"..."

"It seems your body cannot handle Sake as good as Neji as far as I can see."

Sasuke points toward Neji who is caressing Ten-Ten. They are flirting.

Hinata feels humiliated...How can Neji do this to her in front of everyone. Everyone knew they were engaged. Ten-Ten knew it too...yet she did nothing to stop Neji.

She takes the sake and drinks it.

Sasuke smirks and asked for another.

_'This was way to easy. Neji did most of the job of breaking her down. Now all I have to to is rub it in her face and make her completly break down.'_

"Do you want another one? My treat."

Hinata gives him a smile, takes the sake and drinks it.

Sasuke then starts his process of breaking her down. He starts talking of how good Naruto and Sakura look together and how great they have been getting along lately. He knows she still has feelings for Naruto but he wants to make her depress, then she would drink more and be more vulnerable.

He calls the bartender. "Fill her cup with sake and serve me one as well please." The bartender, fill Hinata's empty cup and a new one for Sasuke.

Hinata drinks the first then grabs his sake and drinks it as well.

The Sake started to take effect on her. She started feeling woozy and wobbly.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you want to show them that you are worth something?" Sasuke whispered into Hinata's ear in a husky voice.

"Yes."

"Then come with me."

Sasuke almost draged the almost unconscious Hinata out of the party.

Neji notices this, but thought Sasuke was just going to take her home because she got too drunk. He just ignore it and continued his conversation with Ten-Ten.

Neji's conclusions were wrong, Sasuke took Hinata to his apartment instead to her home.

-Next morning-

Hinata woked up and is shocked to see she has no clothes on and is laying next to a naked Sasuke...IN HIS BED!.

She gets up quickly out of bed and her sudden movements wake Sasuke up.

She starts getting dress.

"Morning Hinata-hime." Sasuke said a he looked at her form but she doesn't respond.

Sasuke starts getting out of bed too and puts on his boxers.

Hinata starts heading out of Sasuke's room when he grabs her wrist and makes her stop.

"Leaving so soon my _love_?"

"Sasuke-san please let me go. I have to go, I am sure I will be in trouble for not being at home all night."

"You don't have to go back."

"Sasuke-san please, I need to go. I-I really don't know how or why I ended up here...and...please let me go." She was on the verge of crying. She struggled for a while to free herself from his grasp, until he spoke out.

"Marry me Hinata." Hinata stops struggling.

"Sasuke-san...I am engaged to..."

"to someone who doesn't respect you?" She looks down because she knew it was truth. Still, she would marry him for the clan's sake.

"I can't marry you. I have a duty to my clan."

"I know and I don't care."

"I can't..."

"You will!" Sasuke's grip on Hinata tightened.

"Sasuke-san...let go! You are hurting me." Hinata tried to free herself from his grip once more.

"Does it hurt Hinata? You know...I can cause you more pain."

"Sasuke-san, what are you-"

"I chose you to help me revive my clan. You should be glad I chose you. You will be marrying the town's #1 bachelor."

"You talk as if it was a fact I was marrying you." Hinata was annoyed that he was claiming her as his wife and that he was holding a deadly grip on her wrist.

"Well...you are marrying me Hinata."

This made Hinata furious. "NO I AM NOT!"

Sasuke thrust her to the wall nearby. "I don't think you have an option Hinata. You've slept with me already...What would Neji think?"

"He will do what is best for the clan."

"I see...What would you do for the best of your love ones?"

Hinata didn't understand his question.

"I killed Itachi. Do you have any idea how strong I had to get to beat him? I can easily kill an anbu squad all by myself."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"...just think what I can do to your love ones. I've become a traitor once...If you don't marry me, I will find myself oblige to take away the last breath of your love ones. After that, I'll become a traitor once again but at least I will take you with me by force. _You will_ help me revive my clan Hinata."

"This is a sick joke...how can you speak like that?"

"It's not a joke." Sasuke started caressing her cheek. "Listen carefully Hinata and do as I tell you. Resign being the Hyuuga heir and break you engagement with Neji. Unless you want something bad to happen."

Sasuke let go of her and walked back to his bed and laid down as if nothing had happened.

Hinata looked at his actions and was confused._ 'He is so weird. Maybe all that time he spend with that snake sennin made him crazy. If he thinks he is going to scare me...he is wrong!'_

Hinata left his apartment.

AN: I renewed the chapter and added some more stuff in there. Sorry I went really fast through this chapter and didn't check my work after. Everyone in this Fic. Is OOC.

Please leave reviews. Reviews encourage me to write more. I will continue this story if I get enough reviews. SO PLEASE write reviews.

I love angs fic. They are so...help me out please.

Oh, by the way...On July 23 its my bro's B-day along with Sasuke-bastard and Daniel Radcliffe(?spllng?). I will celebrate their birthday by posting new chapters to half of my fics...so please start voting on which fics you would like me to post a new chapter (no matter the reviews). I will only allow each review to vote for only 5 of my fics. I will count the total and see which stories I will post a new Chpt on July 23rd.

NEXT CHAPT.:

Hinata has a confrontation with Neji.


	2. jealousy

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2

Jealousy

Hinata leaves Sasuke's apartment...worried but not scared. When Hinata is about a block a way from the Hyuuga compound Neji leaps from a nearby tree and lands in front of her. Neji is glaring at Hinata.

"Neji-Nissan."

"Don't call me Nissan. You are very aware that we are engaged."

"yes I am."

"You are? Then where did you spend the night? I saw you last night leave with the Uchiha."

Hinata got mad, why was he questioning her. He had no right.

"Hinata! Did you sleep with him!"

"Did you sleep with Ten-Ten?"

"What?" the question caught Neji off guard. Hinata was answering back."What do you care?"

"The same thing I ask you. You have no right to even be damanding anything from me."

"Of course I can. I will become your husband for the good of the clan. Don't forget that."

"For the good of the clan. You said it well Neji."

Neji is in some shock. He really cares for Hinata but can't show it. He still resents the main house and wants to make Hinata suffer by humiliating her in front of everyone. Now it was the opposite...she humiliated him by sleeping around with the Uchiha. He felt anger, humiliation and hurt. His flirting with Ten-Ten was to make Hinata feel horrible. He never thought he would drive her to the bed of the Uchiha.

"Hinata...there is nothing going on between me and Ten-Ten. She is just a friend."

"I don't care. As far as I care you can do what you want. Now leave me alone, my head hurts alot and I need a shower."

She walks past him and leaves him there in deep thought.

-Hinata is in the shower.-

She starts washing away dried blood that is on her inner thights. She starts thinking of what happened. She had just lost her virginity to a physcho. She decides not to think about it anymore and try to forget about it.

-Hinata gets dressed and goes with her teammates to train.-

They had been training for over an hour already when they heard Naruto.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned to look at Naruto. Hinata couldn't help but blush. She didn't even notice Sasuke who was walking next to Naruto.

Sasuke Noticed Hinata blushing and knew it was because of Naruto. He felt jealousy rise. He continue walking towar team 8.

"Training huh?"

"DUH! What else would we be here for?" Kiba said quite annoyed.

"Kiba, stop it. Don't be mean with Naruto." Hinata gaved Kiba a look that made him feel guilty.

"Fine. Just for you Hinata, just for you." Kiba's words made Sasuke's jealousy rise even more.

Shino stayed quite. Hinata turned towards Naruto and gaved him a I-am-sorry smile.

"So, Hinata it seems you have been training a lot. Your face is so red of exhaustion." Hinata couldn't help but blush more when Naruto touched her rosy cheek.

Sasuke was about to burst.

Sasuke was being ignored, not like he cared. The only thing bothering him was the fact that Hinata was ignoring him. Didn't she take his warning seriously? Wasn't he clear that he wanted only for himself? Wasn't she afraid of him and his threat? If she didn't believe him...then he would show her how serious he was.

AN: I know this is a really short chapter but I just had a free day today. Sorry. Please review!

NEXT CHAPTER:

SPAR:

"STOP! YOU ARE KILLING HIM!" Kiba was terrified just seeing Naruto's condition.

"Sasuke if you don't stop. We will have to intervene and you will regret it." Shino warned Sasuke, while Kiba was nodding his head in agreement.

"What? Do you guys think you can take me? The two of you...c'mon! I can take the two of you."


	3. spar

I do not own Naruto.

AN:

I am not good at describing fighting scenes so I will mostly skip that...just used your imagination on the fighting. I will not put any detail. Sorry.

Their reasons.

Chapter 3

SPAR:

"Naruto...lets spar." Sasuke caught everybody offguard.

"AW, NOW?" Naruto started whinning. He was having so much fun with his 'friends' and Sasuke-bastard, for being the bastard that he was, had to ruin everything!

"WHY! Can't you I am buuuuusy right now?"

"Whats wrong Narutard? Too weak to defeat me?" Sasuke's words came out tauting.

"What did you just call me?."

"Narutard."

"Oh, thats it! You are going down!"

"Good. We will do this in front of Team 8...so they can be the judges of who is better."

"Fine!" Naruto was confident he would win.

"Very well"

_'Poor Narutard, has no idea what he has coming. Oh, Naruto I will use you as an example For Hinata_.'

---

THe spar begins and Sasuke has the advantage. Even though Naruto is loosing, he never gives up. Sasuke mocks him and beats him half to death. Every one is shocked. Naruto is unable to move, yet Sasuke shows no mercy and continues beatin up Naruto. That was it...This fight needed to come to an end.

"STOP! YOU ARE KILLING HIM!" Kiba was terrified just seeing Naruto's condition.

"Sasuke if you don't stop. We will have to intervene and you will regret it." Shino warned Sasuke, while Kiba was nodding his head in agreement.

"What? Do you guys think you can take me? The two of you...c'mon! I can take the two of you."

"No...stop...Sasuke Stop." Hinata's terrified voice begged Sasuke while tears runned down her cheeks.

Sasuke paid no attention to Hinata. "So...are you guys up to it?"

Both Shino and Kiba stood in figthing stance.

"Good...this will be fun." With this he charged toward them.

(I skipped the fight scene)

"Pathetic."

Both Shinobis where knocked out. He had beaten them in minutes without any effort.

Sasuke turns and looks at Hinata who is sitting on the ground. Horror fills her eyes. Sasuke starts heading toward Hinata, and she quickly get up to her feet and gets on a fighting stance. He gives a small laugh.

"Hinata...I can do the same to the rest of your love ones."

Hinata realize Sasuke really meant what he said. Now she was afraid. Sasuke saw fear in her eyes and knew right awat that she understoond.

"You know what to do." Sasuke left Hinata who quickly ran off to tend her friends.

AN: YUP YUP...Small chapter but hey...at least I posted something.

I want REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

NEXT CHPT:

Hinata will try to look for help only to be stopped by Sasuke.


	4. Final warning

I do not own Naruto.

AN: Be warned! Horrible spelling and grammar! ALSo! Short chapter!

**Their reasons.**

**Chapter 4**

**Final warning**

Hinata realized Sasuke really meant what he said. Now she was afraid. Sasuke saw the fear in her eyes and knew she understood.

"You know what to do." Sasuke left Hinata, who quickly ran off to tend her friends.

--------------------

Later during the day Hinata was in her room, thinking about everything that happened and what Sasuke had told her. She was trying to figure out what to do. She finally decided what to do, she wouldn't let Sasuke intimidate her. NO, she now trully did feared for her love ones, so she decided to go to Tsunade and ask for her help.

She got out of her home and rushed toward Tsunade's. When she was in front of the Hokage tower, before she even got the chance to enter the building, she was snatched from the ground. All she was only able to see was the blurr of branches; whoever had snatched her was really fast.

Suddenly she felt pain as she was forcefully pinned to a tree. She was being held against the tree by two hands holding her her shoulders and a body pressing against hers; she could feel her feet hanging in mid air.

"Where were you going? Were you planning on telling Tsunade about my threat? Hmph."

She looked up and saw Sasuke with his Sharingan Activated, he looked pissed off.

"ANSWER ME!" Hinata's body flinched a bit by his sudden change of tone. Sasuke calmed down a bit and diactivated his sharingan." Did you actually believe I would let you do that?...I've been watching you. Don't do anything you will regret later."

"Sasuke-san..." Hinata turned her face to her side, she was too afraid to look at him.

"I want you to be mine Hinata." Sasuke leaned his face toward her jaw line and peck it.

"Sas-...I've already been yours Sasuke. Aren't you satisfied?" Hinata was now starting to sweat.

"Hinata I want you only for myself. I want you to be an Uchiha. I want both of us to revive my clan." His tounge started slowly licking the edge of her jaw line. Hinata closed her eyes as she felt disgust.

"W-why me? why-"

"Because I love you." He leaned

Hinata eyes shot open wide, still not believing what she had just heard, she slowly turned to look at him. Sasuke's seem serene but then he snaped out of his romantic momment and became harsh once more.

One of his hands let go of his hold on her, just to cup her chin, lifting it up toward him. "Listen up Hinata. You better do what I tell you by today or else tomorrow you might regret it."

With this said, Sasuke let go of his hold on her and she droped to the floor. He then turns around and was gone in a puff of smoke.

Hinata was still on the floor, leaning against the tree, trembling, still in some shock.

_'No, why is this happening to me...why?'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_AN: Oh, Sorry I just had to rewrite the AN because I wasn't able to post on Sunday...I coudn't download my doc...again. So I had to write this here before posting it...bcse now it works! Yay!_

_REVIEW!_


End file.
